


where rose water passes and dry rivers flow

by bugmadoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Handholding, Lots of Acts of Affection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: Five times Aaron and Robert hold hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's _unbelievable_ (literally) that they haven't done it before in canon so here we go: lots of affection and hand holding and other good stuff!  
>  Title is taken from James Blake's 'Love Me In Whatever Way' and this is betaed by the lovely Ellie HissingMiseries (thank you!)

The sound of the TV is dim and low when Aaron opens his eyes. His head is groggy and his eyes feel swollen, taking a second to bring everything into focus. He rubs his eyes.

It’s dark in the living room, the flickering of the television the only source of light. Aaron is leaning a lot more to his left that he remembers doing, his left shoulder pressing against the curve of the armrest of the sofa. His body slowly becomes aware of the sensations around him and while his eyes want to focus on the brightest spot in the room, he looks over instead at the warmth seeping into his right side.

Robert is fully leaning against him, seemingly just as asleep as Aaron had been a few moments ago. His face is relaxed and smooth in his slumber, his lips parted, the familiar and prominent line between his eyebrows gone. Aaron rakes his head a little more and he sees Liv, sleeping and half-lying on top of Robert’s side as well. The sight makes him smile and he almost wishes someone else was here to take a picture of them, all three having fallen asleep in front of the telly.

Luckily, the remote is squeezed right between Aaron’s thigh and the cushion of the sofa so he grabs it, shooting a look at Robert to check if he wakes up from the movement but thankfully he doesn’t. When Aaron turns off the TV, he feels Robert’s fingers twitch against his thigh, but he doesn’t open his eyes, so Aaron guesses it was more involuntary than anything else. It does bring his attention to Robert’s hand though, fingers spreading across his own lazy thigh.

Carefully, as to not wake him, Aaron puts his hand on top of his boyfriend's, his own fingers slotting into the space between Robert’s. He holds his breath and stays completely still for a moment, expecting Robert to jerk awake at any second, but nothing happens after several blinks, so Aaron figures he’s safe and that Robert is still asleep.

Looking down at that dull light of the TV, Aaron can’t help but look at their hands. Their palms are the same size, but Robert’s fingers are a little bit longer than Aaron’s. He knows that if the room was brighter he’d see that Robert’s hands are a few shade paler than his own, dark freckles appearing on spots that Aaron has memorised.

He smiles, squeezing his fingers around Robert’s, and closes his eyes.

+

The wind is strong but warm on Aaron’s skin, whipping around him from all directions. The sun is hanging low in the sky, a hot day coming to its end, the sea clashing onto the shore in a regular rhythm. Not many people are left at the beach as far as he can see, most families already on their way home for dinner. He looks along the stretch of beach; the angle of the sun is blinding so he shields his eyes with his hand, eyes squinting, and it helps.

For a moment he remembers the last time he was here was in the middle of February, with his mum, their feet turning into icicles as they looked for little treasures of the sea. He remembers eating ice cream, the freezing wind and then telling her. It seems like a lifetime ago. The scenery was the same but the warmth surrounding him and Robert and Liv being here with him changes the feeling attached to it completely.

“D’you wanna take one last walk on the beach?” Robert asks and Aaron whips his head around to realise that Robert had been watching him. Sometimes, Aaron really asks himself if Robert can read his mind.

“We should go. It’s getting late and Liv’s hungry.”

“Liv can pack up the rest of our things,” Robert suggests, looking at Liv with an obvious plea in his eyes.

“Me packing up while you two go and be a cringy couple? No, thanks.”

Aaron cocks his head at her, putting his hands on his hips.

“Ugh, you owe me,” she moans eventually, “I’ll wait by the car.”

She gets up from their blanket and turns her back to them as she starts pulling their umbrella out of the sand. It’s as much of an invitation as they’re ever going to get, Aaron figures, and gestures for Robert to follow him. They’re silent as they’re walking along the shore, side by side, cool water washing over their feet, the sound of waves soothing and almost hypnotic in Aaron’s ears. They walk without exchanging a word but Aaron doesn’t mind, because they’ve spent the majority of the day talking either to Liv or among each other.

Aaron thinks it’s a coincidence when Robert’s hand bumps into his the first time; but it happens a second time, and a third time, and after the fourth time he glances at Robert only to see him press his lips together as if trying not to laugh, stoically staring ahead of them. Aaron shakes his head, deciding to let Robert wait a little longer before he gives him what he wants.

A couple of steps later, Aaron bumps the back of his hand against Robert’s. He's surprised at the laugh that escapes Robert as he finally grabs Aaron’s hand and slots their fingers together.

He bumps his shoulder into Robert’s and feels Robert grip his hand tighter as if he’s afraid of Aaron pulling away. Aaron doesn’t.

They keep walking, the sun sinking slowly towards to horizon, painting the water in various shades of red and orange and pink. The colors look good on the skin of Robert’s face, Aaron thinks, when he steals a glance at his oblivious boyfriend. He looks deep in thought, and Aaron is glad for the chance to simply look at him. Unexpectedly, Robert speaks.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.”

“Of what?”

“You. Next to me.”

Robert’s features soften as he speaks and Aaron knows with absolute certainty that Robert means it. That kind of confidence makes Aaron’s heart pick up its pace and his breath stutter. He hates to admit it, but sometimes he’s still surprised by how much Robert seems to want this good and fragile and vulnerable thing between them.

Aaron doesn’t think about it too much and turns and kisses Robert, his free hand coming up to cup Robert’s cheek. Their lips press against each other, soft and welcoming, something Aaron has wanted to do all day already. The kiss isn’t particularly long or heated, but it’s reassuring, and he hopes Robert knows what he means by it.

“Me too,” Aaron says when their lips part and Robert gives him one of those rare private smiles that are only meant for him and sometimes Liv. It warms his chest more than the sun ever could.

They turn so they can walk back down the beach and towards their car, and if there are some of the remaining people looking at them then Aaron doesn’t notice because he focuses on the bubble in which Robert and him are the only people that exist.

+

The busy movements around them are what’s irritating him the most, Aaron decides. He’s always had a problem with the stark white walls of the hospital in Hotton, since winding up here had never been a good sign. Even though today was no emergency and no actually necessary visit, being here still makes him jumpy.

They're both sitting in the waiting room, nurses and doctors hurrying past them, patients strolling around to chase away the boredom, family members with concerned looks leaning against the walls, talking in hushed tones. Aaron takes them all in as he looks around and it does nothing to calm him – quite the contrary, actually. He knows he should have nothing to worry about but it’s in his nature to worry about things out of his influence so he can’t stop it.

His head whips around when suddenly he feels a hand on his thigh and it’s only then that Aaron realises he’s been bouncing it the entire time. The touch causes him to stop with the nervous tick and he takes a second to just look at Robert’s hand, calming and warm. When he meets Robert’s eyes they’re staring back at him intently, a hint of worry in there.

“Hey,” Robert says, cupping Aaron’s cheek. “It’s going to be fine.”

Aaron closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, Robert looks so sincere, Aaron believes him. There’s a small smile on Robert’s lips, his eyes open and confident. It definitely works in calming Aaron’s nerves.

“They’re just going to take some blood and ask some questions.”

Aaron opens his eyes. “What kind of questions?”

The question makes Robert look a little sheepish and Aaron just knows he won’t like the answer. “You know … sexual history and all that.”

Aaron groans and leans his head back against the wall behind him. Robert takes Aaron’s hand, twining their fingers with each other. Robert’s hand is warm and calming once again and Aaron could almost hate it if it wasn’t one of the most reassuring things about Robert.

Coming close, Robert’s lips almost brush Aaron’s ear when he starts speaking again, warm breath fanning over Aaron, Robert’s low voice almost tickling him.

“Just think of how we won’t have to use a condom anymore. Never mind all the money we’re going to save once we both get the all clear.”

Aaron is silent for a while. He’s heard the very same arguments before and it’s not like he disagrees with Robert; he has no qualms about making the next step in their relationship and getting tested for STDs, only yesterday he had been almost excited at the fact that Robert had brought it up, but now he's sitting her,e he just can’t help the way his thoughts are starting to race. He tightens the grip he has on Robert’s hand.

“What if we don’t?”

Robert leans back a little to get a better look at Aaron. “Then I guess I’m still rich enough to afford them.”

Aaron scoffs, able to hear the smile in Robert’s voice, and he knows that he should have nothing to worry about since he’s always been careful about this kind of thing. Robert says it’s going to be fine and Aaron has little reason not to believe him. He turns his head, smiling in return when he sees his boyfriend's smile and the weight on his chest lifts.

“Aaron Dingle?” a nurse says, looking expectantly around the waiting room. Robert kisses the back of Aaron’s hand before he lets go of it and Aaron stands up, following the nurse, but throwing one look back at Robert who sits hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, a grin on his lips.

+

Wishing Well Cottage is bustling with people and Aaron tries to remember the last time the entire Dingle family had come together like this, but he can’t. Officially, there’s no reason for doing this get-together, but Aaron knows that Lisa invited every Dingle and Dingle-adjacent inhabitant of the village to celebrate Belle’s return home, even if it’s a month later now.

Even though it definitely isn’t the first time their family has met up like this, Aaron can’t remember it ever being this many people. It’s a tight fit for everybody to sit at the table, but he finds he doesn’t have too much reason to complain about it when he feels Robert’s thigh leaning against his own.

Dinner is a loud affair with fifteen people sitting around the table, talking, laughing, and occasionally shouting across the table, in addition to cutlery clinking against plates. 

He helps Lisa and his mum collect everyone’s dirty dishes and carry them over to the kitchen, and he almost asks Robert to come help him but when he looks back at the table, he sees Robert talking to Liv who’s sitting next to him, so Aaron doesn’t. He takes a moment to watch the two of them, still slightly amazed that they get along so well after all this time. It could have been a rather stressful situation if Robert and Liv had never made an effort to get along, but they have, and now Aaron feels like the three of them are becoming their own little family unit with every day that passes.

When he sits back down, Aaron grabs his pint and takes a few swig. He almost chokes on beer when he suddenly feels Robert’s hand on his thigh. He glances to this left and Robert gives him an apologetic look but doesn’t take his hand off. In fact, he digs his fingers into Aaron’s leg for a second, before he looks away and grabs his own pint and empties it in long gulps. Aaron watches Robert’s Adam’s apple bop with the movement and he has to keep himself from kissing the stretch of skin.

Robert puts down his pint and Aaron slips his left hand under Robert’s, letting their entangled fingers rest on his thigh. Robert turns his head, looking at Aaron as if he’s looking for answer in his face that he hasn’t asked. Apparently, he finds the answer because his eyes light up and one corner of his mouth cocks into a smile. The expression is so undoubtedly happy that Aaron can feel his cheeks grow hot under Robert’s gaze and he’s pretty sure that it only makes Robert’s smile even brighter.

+

Their eyes lock and a shaky breath escapes Aaron as he sinks down on Robert’s cock.

Aaron can see the way Robert’s breath picks up by the way his chest moves. He has one hand on Robert’s chest to stead himself, the other one guiding Robert’s cock inside him, where he needs Robert the most right now. Aaron lowers himself down in one smooth motion, nails digging into Robert’s chest and he’s pretty sure the skin under his hand is already starting to flush.

“Fu- _uck_ ,” Robert gasps, his hands coming down to grip Aaron’s thighs.

Even though he feels a bit self-conscious sitting on Robert like this, his entire body on display, he decides that he likes this. Robert seems unable to take his eyes off him, looking at Aaron as if he hung the moon and Aaron is quite sure in his assumption that his chest and face are flushing under Robert’s gaze. He really likes this.

Aaron bites his lip and after a second or two he starts to move on top of Robert. Minutely at first, just barely lifting himself up before taking the whole of Robert’s cock inside him again, but he picks up a little speed as he goes, his movements getting less exact, until he is pulling himself almost completely off of Robert before taking it all in again in a swift motion.

Robert starts gasping before long, muttering Aaron’s name, his nails digging into the flesh of Aaron’s thighs and Aaron is sure he’s going to find marks on them later. He definitely doesn’t mind. The touch of Robert’s hands sends a shiver down his thighs and he moans when Robert thrusts up into him, reaching deeper than Aaron can on his own. He puts his hand on Robert’s hip to keep him from doing it again, because Aaron knows that this is not going to last very long.

His thighs are burning at this point, the exertion a lot greater than he anticipated, so he leans forward a little, putting more weight on his hand still places on Robert’s chest, to take some of pressure off his thighs.

“Fuck, Aaron,” Robert pants, one of his hands sliding from Aaron’s thighs over his ass and back to the nape of his neck. “Come down here. Please.”

Aaron stares at Robert’s lips for a moment, knowing full well what Robert wants because it’s the same as him. He takes both of his boyfriend's hands from where they’re resting on Aaron’s neck and his thigh, and leans down, pressing their linked hands into the mattress next to Robert’s head.

Their lips meet in a kiss that’s bruising rather than loving, but Aaron doesn’t mind because he’s riding high on energy and needs to siphon it off. Robert seems to take it as permission to move and Aaron doesn’t stop him when he starts thrusting up into Aaron. The change of angle makes the thrusts feel deeper and more concentrated, hitting Aaron’s prostate in a way he couldn’t earlier, and Aaron moans into Robert’s mouth, the sound tickling in his lips.

Robert breaks their lips apart and starts kissing along the line of Aaron’s jaw despite the way Aaron turns his head to chase Robert’s lips. He continues until he’s at the hinge of his jaw, breathing right into Aaron’s ear.

“You close?”

Aaron swallows, his throat dry from panting, before he replies. “Yes.”

Robert speeds up his thrusts with Aaron meeting him halfway, and they grip so hard onto each other Aaron starts to lose sensation in this fingers. He doesn’t pay it any heed though because there’s the familiar heat pooling in his gut, ready to burst.

It takes another handful of Robert’s thrusts until Aaron finally comes, a mangled version of Robert’s name tumbling out of his mouth, desperate and high-pitched. Robert fucks him through it until he too spills over the edge with a groan, his head thrown back into the pillow.

Aaron collapses on top of Robert, his head resting on his chest and his fingers loosening their iron-tight grip on Robert’s fingers. He quickly starts feeling pins and needles and tries not to move them in order not to make it any worse. They lie in silence, both panting and trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their mutually-induced high. After a while, Robert moves his head and presses a lingering kiss on Aaron’s forehead and the feeling makes Aaron’s stomach flutter and his lips curl into a smile.

“I’m still inside of you,” Robert says, voice low, but Aaron can hear him smirking.

Aaron squeezes his fingers around Robert’s and rubs his cheek against Robert’s chest. “I need a minute, old man.”

“Old man? What did I even do?”

“Nothing, that’s exactly my point. I just did everything.”

“Well, if that’s what happens if I let you do everything then I should do that more often, shouldn’t I?”

The playful edge is back to Robert’s voice and Aaron thinks he agrees with Robert, but there’s no way he’s going to say so. Instead, he places another kiss on Robert’s chest and pulls their hands further down the mattress so he doesn’t have to stretch his arms as much, and takes a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm at [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](http://caputdraconis.tumblr.com) if you want to come and find me


End file.
